


Crackusatsu

by jenndubya



Series: Toku Crack [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Live Action TV), Kamen Rider Series, Power Rangers, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Crack, Creeper Jokes, Dirty Jokes, Fanvids, I'm Going to Hell for This Jokes, Multi, No Out of Context Spoilers, Obvious jokes, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time for more tokusatsu crack!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crackusatsu




End file.
